The objective of this research will be the study of metabolic alterations in diabetes mellitus. These will specifically include: (1) Role of insulin and other hormones as well as anti-lipolytic drugs in the regulation of lipolysis in adipose tissue, liver and muscle; (2) Regulation of gluconeogenesis and ketogenesis. It is hoped that such studies will provide a rational basis for development of effective therapeutic agents in the treatment of diabetic patients who are subject to frequent ketotic episodes.